Stuck
by lovelyasthesun
Summary: Hermione begins a relationship with none other than Draco Malfoy. However, things don't work out exactly how she planned. Now, she feels stuck in the relationship, unsure how to pull free.
1. A Very Strange Encounter

Hermione shuffled down the hallway, her arms clamped around a stack of thick, dusty books. The result of a successful trip to the library. Her bushy, brown hair was haphazardly thrown into a bun, in its usual state of disarray. It was suppertime and only a few students lingered in the hallways. She preferred to spend this time by herself, showing up at the end of dinner to grab a few rolls to scarf down quickly.

Unable to wait even the short walk to the common room in Gryffindor Tower, she cracked open the top book and began skimming the contents. It was times like this when she was happiest, lost in her books. It wasn't that her real life was horrible. She had two wonderful friends, top marks, she was a _witch_ for Christ's sake... but it was all familiar and the same. Now in her sixth year at Hogwarts, everything was as it had been since she was eleven.

With her nose merely inches from the page, it wasn't too surprising when she collided with an unsuspecting student. Her books tumbled to the floor, clamoring loudly and echoing down the long hallways. "So sorry!" She yelped, scrambling to gather her belongings back.

Her bewildered victim crouched down to help her pick up her things, not saying a word. She glanced up in surprise to see that it was Draco Malfoy helping her with her books. He didn't speak to her. Once her books were collected again, he stood up and walked away from her, leaving her dazed and slightly confused.

Pushing the rambling thoughts out of her head, she walked the rest of the way to the tower, waiting until she had arrived to open her book again.

She didn't think of her encounter with Draco Malfoy again for the next few days. She read her books and returned them to the library, exchanging them for some new reads. However, she had another odd encounter with the former enemy in their Potions class near the end of the week.

Hermione had arrived early, as usual, saving a seat for Harry and Ron near the back of the dreary dungeon. Normally, Hermione preferred to sit front and center during her lessons, however this was not the case with Potions, under the watchful eye of the ever cruel Severus Snape.

Hermione busied herself by pulling out her cauldron and ingredients, carefully arranging them neatly and orderly on the table before her. She did not notice the other student who had arrived early, until she felt his presence hovering above her. Glancing up she was shocked to see, once more, the foggy gray eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"Is this seat taken?" He asked, referring to the empty chair next to hers.

"Well, as there isn't anyone else in the classroom, no;" she answered him.

He took his seat next to her as if it were an everyday occurrence and he too began to unpack his belongings. Hermione looked to her right every now and then, but he seemed completely unaware of anything other than the powdered wings and roots before him.

Soon, the other students arrived in a giant wave, making there way in hurriedly before the final bell could ring. Harry and Ron took the two seats to her left, staring frankly at her and her neighbor, at times muttering between them. She felt her face grow warm, embarrassed and angered to be left out of their whisperings.

Snape walked briskly into the classroom at the precise moment the bell rang, his robes billowing behind him. The door slammed shut with a foreboding clang and he began to write instructions on the chalkboard. The room was silent, save the slight scratching of the chalk on the board. When he was finished, he simply said "Begin," and sat down at his desk, scrawling angrily over their essays.

Hermione worked precisely and diligently, following the directions perfectly. She became entranced by her work, as she often was. Soon she was lost in the gently simmering liquid and the rhythmic chopping of her ingredients. She almost didn't hear him when he began to speak.

He wasn't looking at her, but she knew whatever he'd just asked, he'd said to her.

"Pardon?"

He sighed and glanced in her direction. "Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow?" He mumbled.

Hermione had never really dated, and she was flustered. She was so inexperienced, completely clueless on how to handle the situations. So, she simply said the only word that popped into her head.

"Yes."


	2. The First Date

That night, Hermione tossed and turned in her bed. She barely caught a wink of sleep, caught somewhere between fear, dread, and... excitement? Sure, it was Draco Malfoy, someone she had hated and dreaded for the last six years, but it was also her first real date. It wasn't clumsy kisses with Viktor in random corridors, like in fourth year.

No, this was a real honest to goodness date. Where he would hold doors open for her, pay for her, and hold her hand. Besides, to be fair, Draco had changed dramatically in the recent past. He hadn't bothered her or Harry and Ron all year and she couldn't remember the last time the word "Mudblood" passed his lips...

And that thought led, of course, to the thought of him kissing her. Did people kiss on the first date? She didn't even know the simplest thing about dating. How was she going to handle this?

The next morning, Hermione arose promptly at eight, her roommates still dreaming peacefully in their beds, unworried by dates and the such. She pulled her hair up and walked down the stairs to the common room, still in her pajama bottoms and a sweatshirt.

Ginny, ever the early riser, was sitting on the fluffy, scarlet couch writing a letter to an unknown recipient. Hermione walked quietly over to her red-haired friend and sat down next to her. Ginny finished her last line and looked up at Hermione, who was sitting awkwardly on the edge of the couch, fidgeting with her hands.

"What's got you all worked up?" The younger girl asked bluntly, never one to beat around the bush.

"I've got a date today," Hermione said awkwardly, the words still feeling foreign on her lips.

Ginny, however, did not seem to understand what the problem was and squealed gleefully for her friend. "Who's it with?"

"Draco Malfoy," Hermione responded, not looking up to see the Weasley girl's jaw drop in surprise.

"Malfoy? Son of the Death Eater, Slytherin, mudblood-calling, pain-in-the-arse, complete _prat_, Draco Malfoy?"

Hermione merely nodded, almost shamefully. Didn't Ginny realize that these were the very thoughts that had plagued her endlessly the last few hours? That she didn't need to be lectured, that she was perfectly aware of who she had accepted a date with?

"That's not the problem, Gin. I mean, I've already accepted. It's just... I mean, I've never had a real _date_ before. I'm supposedly the smartest witch in the school, but I haven't any idea how I'm supposed to act, what's supposed to happen... Gin, I think I'm in completely over my head."

Ginny appraised the bushy-haired 16 year old girl, choosing her words carefully. "Hermione, you're in you sixth year. You're supposed to date, it's what... it's what teenage girls _do._ Now why you've chosen your first date to be with that git is beyond me, but that's beside the point. Now come on, we're going to find you a kick-ass outfit, we're going to style your hair and your make-up, and you are going to handle this date like a pro. Let's go."

And with that, the fiery red head marched up the stairs, Hermione following obediently behind her.

Having found Hermione's closet to be obsolete, Ginny had dug into her own. Hermione was dressed in a pair of fit dark jeans, a soft, cream colored sweater, and black boots. Ginny had spent nearly an hour taming her hair into a simple twist, allowing a few strategically placed curls to fall down, allowing her to look casual and elegant. To appease Hermione's protests, she had only a small amount of make-up on, enough to accentuate her rosy cheeks and chocolate eyes but still look as if she wasn't wearing any at all.

Looking at herself in the mirror, Hermione started to feel more confident. This looked like a girl who went on dates, who was used to being fawned over and pampered. She hardly looked like the bookworm who was the first to raise her hand in class.

Ginny admired her handy-work. "I now officially pronounce you 100 dateable. You're gonna knock him out, 'Mione. No doubt."

Hermione blushed at her compliment, feeling the butterflies in her stomach once again. Her hands felt clammy and her insecurities rushed once again to the surface. Ginny must have realized this because she said "Let's go. He's probably waiting in the Great Hall for you right now." She started down the stairs, dragging Hermione behind her and leaving no room for arguement.

He was indeed waiting for her in the Great Hall. He was striking, wearing a pair of faded jeans and a light blue and white striped button down shirt. He was clutching a small bouquet of yellow roses. Hermione looked at him in awe. How did he know that the yellow ones were her favorite? Most girls prefer the red ones.

Seeing her approaching him, he held out the flowers. She accepted them, giving him a slight smile. She looked at Ginny. "Can you take these back to the dormitories for me, Gin?"

Taking her cue to exit, Ginny took the flowers and left, leaving only one final remark, directed at Draco. "If you hurt her, I'll gauge your eyes out and then feed them to you. Bye, Hermione. Have a great time, sweetheart."

They exited the castle, he had indeed held the door open for her, and started to head into the nearby village. Everyone else had already gone an hour before, so it was just them walking. At first, they walked in silence, her arms limply at her sides and his in his pockets.

She worried nonstop. _Say something_, she urged herself. _You're blowing it._

Finally, she worked up the nerve. "Sorry about Ginny, earlier. She can be kind of... you know."

"It's all right. I mean, she probably doesn't have a very high opinion of me, huh? I mean, I've been less than kind to her in the past."

"And to me," Hermione said, instantly regretting it. _He's being nice to you. Don't antagonize him._

He shuffled awkwardly. "I'm not proud of it, you know. The things I've done. The things I've said. But... I've changed a lot. I hope you can see that."

"I wouldn't have come if I couldn't," she answered, though she wasn't convinced of the truthfulness of that statement. Hadn't she only accepted because she couldn't think of how to say no?

"I'm sorry, for hurting you in the past. I was deluded into believing what my father wanted me to. I don't know why I just believed whatever he told me, blindly. It was... it was stupid. But I'm not under his spell anymore."

She was truly taken aback by his candor. He was sharing with her, telling what he was feeling and thinking. Saying very personal things.

"It's better late than never," she conceded.

By the time they reached the festive village, Hermione felt much more at ease with him. She was able to laugh at his jokes, even tell a few of her own. They walked down the brightly lit streets, every now and then stepping into a shop. Mostly, they just talked with each other. She found she enjoyed being with him.

The November air soon bit at her skin, so he steered her into the Three Broomsticks. It was loud and jovial with Hogwarts students and townspeople alike all drinking and having a good time. Draco found them a booth and ordered a round of butterbeers from the glowing Madame Rosmerta, who winked at them when she passed by.

The butterbeer warmed her from the inside out, bringing a flush to her cheeks. He removed his jacket and placed it over her shoulders. "Thank you."

He shrugged. "You were cold."

He seemed to think for a minute, before reaching his arm over her shoulders. She tensed up momentarily before leaning into him. She fit easily into his side, like a puzzle piece finally put in its proper spot. She could feel his heart, beating steady and strong unlike hers, which was fluttering violently. He lazily pushed a strand of hair out of her eyes, and she thought to herself, _This is pure happiness._

When a second round of drinks arrived, she was reluctant to break their embrace. He, however, removed his arm easily from around her and reached for his drink. He passed one to her and she sipped daintily at it. They talked easily for the next hour. They discussed classes, friends, dreams, politics, music, books and any other topic they could think of.

They had many of the same interests, though they disagreed on many more. It wasn't an antagonistic disagreement, though. She listened as he explained why The Wicked Wenches were a much better band than The Crying Banshees, promising herself to find out just who these two bands were and why he had seen them in concert over twelve times.

When the time came to walk back to the castle, they joined the hordes of other Hogwarts students, all who gawked boldly at the Slytherin Prince and assumed Death Eater with the Gryffindor Bookworm and best friend of Harry Potter. At the edge of the grounds, before they stepped back into the real world and left behind this date for good, he took her face in his hands and kissed her.

They weren't the manic, sloppy kisses she'd experienced with Viktor. Instead, there was something primal and hungry. As if he were holding onto her, onto this, and didn't want to let go. All of her doubts washed away, and she allowed herself to be carried away by the moment.

She didn't feel all the eyes on them, didn't register the uproar this would cause among the gossip trains. She held onto him as though she were drowning, and maybe she was. She had never felt such raw emotion before. They broke moments later, each heading off in the direction of their respective common rooms.

And then, Hermione did something that she had thought of as cheesy, as only occurring in the cheesiest of romance novels.

She sighed.


	3. Breaking up with Harry and Ron

The next morning, Hermione found Draco waiting for her outside the common room. She was surprised to see him there, thinking he didn't know the location of Gryffindor tower.

"Breakfast?" He asked her. She nodded in response.

In the Great Hall, he joined her at the Gryffindor table, earning them many stares from around the large dining hall. People rarely sat at a different House's table, and a Slytherin had certainly never sat at the Gryffindor table.

Harry and Ron especially glared daggers at their enemy. Unable to contain themselves, they stood and approached the new couple.

"Go sit with your own filth, Malfoy!" Ron threatened.

Draco stood up, not threatening but holding his own ground. "I want to sit with my girlfriend, thank you."

Everyone involved was rendered speechless as a unanimous thought passed through each of their heads: _Girlfriend._ Harry and Ron shivered in anger while Hermione blushed, quite pleased with his declaration.

"Hermione doesn't want to sit with you, Malfoy. Right, Hermione?" Harry looked down at her, imploring her to put his fears at ease.

She thought for a moment, choosing her words carefully. "Actually, Harry, Draco and I are dating now. I hope you can put your differences aside. I know it's asking a lot but he's not the same person we've hated and fought with for six years. Can you at least try? Both of you. For me?"

Harry and Ron gaped at her as if she had grown an extra head. Ron started to say something, but Harry held his hand up silencing his best friend. It appeared he planned to speak for the both of them. "I can't support this. Not even for you, Hermione. He's a Death Eater. His father and aunt are responsible for Sirius' death. As long as you're with him... You're dead to me."

And with that the two boys walked to the other end of the table and took their seats, pointedly not looking at a stricken Hermione. She sat there for a moment, simply digesting this recent turn of events. Feeling the tears building up behind her eyes, she dashed out of the Great Hall, Draco rushing after her.

He caught up with her in an empty hallway, wrapping his arms around her as she was overwrought with sobs. Her entire body heaved and he felt her tears through his sweater. He wasn't the best at comforting crying women, so he held her awkwardly, until her tiny fists started to beat at his chest.

"I wasn't trading them for you!" She shrieked. "You ruined it! The only good thing about this damn school and you made me lose it!"

He grabbed her shoulders and shook her, firmly but not violently. "It's their loss. Hear me? Theirs. And I didn't _make_ you do anything! If you want to, just leave me right her and go crawling back to them. Beg them to take you back, so that they can keep walking all over you forever more. Or stay here with me and make a stand! Make your own decision, Hermione. Do what you want and let them come around!"

She watched him oddly, looking meek and frail. She seemed much smaller than she actually was. He pulled her into him and began to kiss her the same way he had the previous night. She sank into him, allowing herself to be swept up in his arms. She clawed desperately at his blonde hair and his sweater, holding onto him for dear life.

His hands, once at her side, began to make their way under her sweater and up her stomach. She tensed up, unfamiliar with this new territory. "Just relax," he breathed into her. Not wanting to embarrass him with her lack of experience, she tried to relax her muscles and allow him to continue his way up until he found her breast. His hand moved under her bra and she gasped at the new sensation. She wasn't entirely comfortable, but she knew from the other girls that this is what one did with their boyfriends.

Then his hand was trailing down her torso again, and she was relieved. However, it continued down her abdomen, down her leg until it reached the hem of her skirt. He trailed his fingers up her inner thigh, and once again she tensed up, pulling herself away from him. He placed a kiss on her neck, not removing his hand from her thigh. "Calm down, Hermione. It's not a big deal."

He seemed disappointed in her. Disappointed at her inexperience and she scolded herself for being so naive and prudish. _Just let him touch you_, she told herself. _Everyone does it. Don't disappoint him._

She leaned in to let him kiss her again, and his hand started moving up her leg again, reaching her underwear. He gripped her thigh, making a circling motion with his thumb, then he moved her underwear to the side and she could feel him touching her. She felt hot and felt a flush on her cheeks.

One of his fingers entered her, and she froze for a moment. She felt clammy. Her insides seemed to squirm. She was surprised when her hips bucked into him, allowing him to slip another finger inside her. It burned momentarily, adjusting to the foreign invasion. She tried to adjust herself to alleviate the slight, pulsing pain. He used his thumb to probe her, finding the spot she herself had discovered just months ago.

Her back arched and she felt a pleasure deep within her. Her head through back, breaking their kiss as she felt the wetness increase between her legs. He watched her with interest, pushing her gently onto her back. She lay back easily and he moved on top of her, moving his fingers slowly in and out. Her breaths became shallow and sporadic. She groaned and lifted her hips, driving him deeper into her. He moved quicker and quicker until she experienced the waves of pleasure she had only imagined before.

He pulled his fingers out of her, kissing her deeply. She returned the kiss just as eagerly, feeling lightheaded and confused. When they finally broke apart, she felt her racing heartbeat against her chest and struggled to take deep breaths.

"We should head back now," he said. Casually, as if he did this all the time.

_He probably has,_ she amended.

They held hands all the way to the portrait of the Fat Lady. She had to lean against him, as her knees felt weak and wobbly. "I'll see you in lessons, tomorrow," he told her and she felt disappointment that nothing else would occur that night.

"Yeah, tomorrow."

"Well, bye," he said, pecking her on the cheek and heading away from her dormitory.

She waited to see if he would look back at her.

He didn't.


	4. What Happened To You?

After her eventful evening with Draco, Hermione was exhausted. She slumped up the stairs and collapsed into her bed, falling into a restless sleep.

In her dream, she and Draco were holding hands near the Great Lake. It was fine until the rest of the Hogwarts students crowded around, pointing and laughing at her. She looked up and Draco was 20 feet tall, and she was as small as a doll. He pointed at the lake, now crawling with monsters and slime and all sorts of unappealing things. Against her will, her feet moved her closer and closer to the water's edge and she knew she'd be in the water in moments. She opened her mouth to scream...

At that moment she opened her eyes, choking back the scream building up inside her chest. She was shaking and breathed deeply, trying to calm herself. Her room mates were all sleeping peacefully in their beds, snoring softly. She was glad she hadn't woken them, she would've been mortified.

She rested her head on the cool side of the pillow, thinking of Draco. She couldn't believe what had transpired hours ago. She had never imagined herself to be one of those girls who slipped away to let boys touch her in that way, especially in such a new relationship.

Her head stirred with many thoughts and insecurities. Still thinking of her rendezvous, she fell back to sleep.

The next morning, Hermione again rose early to go find Ginny in the common room. She sat down softly next to the red-haired girl on the scarlet couch. Ginny glanced up from her book, her eyes fiery unlike Hermione's which were swollen from lack of sleep.

Ginny didn't say anything, realizing instinctively that Hermione would begin speaking when she was ready. Steadying herself, Hermione told Ginny what had transpired in the empty corridor.

Ginny nodded her head understandingly. Hermione finished the story and looked at her friend. "I can't believe I did that," she said. "I feel like a complete tramp."

"You're not a tramp, Hermione. But, if you don't want to, you don't have to fool around with Malfoy like that. It's not written in the girlfriend law book. You're allowed to take it as fast or slow as you want to, and if he can't accept that, then it's not really a relationship."

Hermione smiled at Ginny, relaxing. "I do. I do want to go slower than that. I'm glad I just worry... what if he's disappointed."

"Then let him be. He'll get over it if he's any kind of decent."

Hermione thanked Ginny for the advice and headed out of the common room hoping to find Draco in the Great Hall.

It turned out Draco hadn't arrived in the Great Hall yet. The Gryffindor table was sparsely populated. Harry and Ron sat at the end, not looking in her direction. She sat down across from Neville and Lavender, eating her toast in silence.

Lavender watched her closely, as if studying her. "So," she began, too nicely for comfort. "How are things with your Slytherin beau?"

"Um.. Fine, I guess," Hermione answered.

Lavender grinned knowingly. "So we've heard."

Hermione appraised her classmate. "What do you mean."

"Oh don't play coy, Hermione. Everyone's heard about your little romp in the corridor. You know, I never took you to be so easy. You guys haven't even been together a week."

Hermione's cheeks flushed bright red. "Where did you hear that?"

"There's no need to whisper. _Everyone_ has heard by now. I heard it from Louise Maywinter in Ravenclaw. She heard it from her sister Cornelia who apparently heard it from some first year. So it's true then?"

Hermione sputtered, pieces of toast becoming lodged in her throat. She was literally choking. Lavender, alarmed, cast a spell causing the obstructing crumb to liquidate and slide down her throat. She felt the bile rising in her throat and ran out of the hall, heading for the girl's restrooms.

Draco, heading in her direction, saw her running and called out to her. She ignored him and kept running right to the toilets, her stomach immediately emptying its contents. Paying no attention to the fact that this was a girls' washroom, Draco came right in after her, lifting up her hair while she threw up.

Once she was done, she threw him off of her. She started to walk towards the door, but he regained his composure and blocked her path.

"What the hell is all this about, Hermione!"

"It's about how the entire fucking school thinks I'm a huge slut because you told everyone what happened last night."

"I never told anyone!" He claimed indignantly.

She glared at him. "You're lying. I only told Ginny and she wouldn't tell, so that leaves you."

"Hermione, I swear to you. I didn't even tell Zabini, and he's my best friend."

"I'm not a conquest, Draco. I'm not going to be a notch on anyone's belt, _especially_ not yours."

He embraced her. "You're not a notch. You're anything but. I swear to you. I would never hurt you like that." He stroked her hair and she began to calm down. "I don't know how everyone found out, but to me it's a private thing for just you and me. For us to show each other how much we care about each other." His hand grazed down her back until he lightly caressed her backside.

She pulled out of his reach. "No. We're not doing anything. I don't even... I'm still mixed up about yesterday. I just want... I don't even know what I want. Can we just go for a walk on the grounds of something."

He hesitated for just a moment before taking her hand in his. "Of course. I think a walk sounds perfect."

They exited the bathroom, hand in hand. Hermione tried to ignore the stairs, though her cheeks still blushed knowing that each of them knew what she had done the night before. They walked past Harry and Ron, who glared at them as they passed.

"Hey!" They turned around at the sound and she saw that it was Ron who had called out to her. For a moment her heart lifted and she prepared herself for his apology. She knew this fight couldn't last long.

"Off to fuck him in an empty classroom, eh?" Ron said hostilely.

Her stomach dropped low in her abdomen and she squeezed Draco's hand, at a loss for words.

"Back of Weasel," Draco said coming to her defense. "Just because you wish you were holding her hand and not me..." He grabbed her cheek and kissed her lightly on the lips.

Ron's face heated bright red. "I wouldn't touch that whore with a ten foot pole."

"Good thing you've only got a tiny one, then," Draco smirked.

Ron opened his mouth to scream more insults, but Harry put his hand on Ron's shoulder, silencing him. They started to leave, but Harry glanced back at Hermione and Draco momentarily. "What happened to you?" He asked her. She was unsure how to answer him, but he left without waiting for her answer.


End file.
